


Sweetheart, What Have You Done?

by 7thweasley



Series: Autumn of 1981 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, November 1st 1981, Remus thinks he's guilty, Sad, Sirius tries to escape, The arrest of Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius goes back for Remus, and tries to get him to escape with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart, What Have You Done?

**Author's Note:**

> Title kind of based off of Keaton Henson's "Sweetheart, what have you done to our love?"

The door to the tiny house Remus and Sirius shared broke the morning silence as it opened and then closed. Remus was laying in bed and could hear Sirius muttering to himself.

"Sirius?" Remus called. "Come join me. The bed feels quite empty without you stealing the blankets."

Sirius didn't reply, but continued muttering and shuffling about in the front room.

Remus rose to sit on the edge of the bed. "Sirius?" he called again.

He got up and walked to the front room, wand in hand in case it wasn't Sirius for some reason.

"Remus!" Sirius cried as he saw him enter the room. "We have to leave now. We have to get out of the country!"

He ran to Remus and grabbed him by the shoulders, and then headed to the bedroom and started to throw things into a suitcase.

Remus was bewildered, so he followed him.

"What is happening? Sirius, tell me what's wrong?"

"James and Lily– Peter– I– We have to leave now! They saw me!"

"Slow down," Remus said concernedly, trying to pull Sirius away from the suitcase. "Tell me the full of it."

Sirius pulled himself from Remus' grasp. "There's no time. They'll be here soon!"

"Who?"

"The Ministry! The Aurors! They're after me. We have to get away!"

A forceful knock sounded at their door, and both Remus and Sirius froze and turned to look down the hall at it. A shout came as well, saying, "Open up! Black, you're under arrest by the Ministry of Magic!"

Remus' eyes widened and turned to look at Sirius. "Sirius, oh, Sirius. What have you done?" he whispered.

Sirius didn't reply, just shook his head. Unable to Disapparate from their magically enforced house, he had no choice but to run out the side door.

"There he is!" shouted one of the Aurors outside. 

Remus rushed out the front door, and was greeted with the sight of Sirius laughing and thrashing about, fighting the handcuffs the Aurors were putting on him.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are under arrest for the betrayal of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter as Secret Keeper to You-Know-Who, and the murder of Peter Brutus Pettigrew!" 

When he saw Remus standing there, and he saw the look in his eyes, Sirius stopped fighting the handcuffs. He fell limp against the Aurors and continued to laugh that maniacal, crazy laugh.

The Aurors Disapparated with him. Remus was left alone, and when he tried to sleep that night he thought he could still hear the laugh of the man that killed all his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> It sounded more official to throw in the middle names. Since Peter doesn't have an official or wide-believed middle name, I made one up. I was going to go with "Judas" but that would be too obvious. Brownie points if you get why I chose Brutus.


End file.
